A New Beginning
by TO2016
Summary: I thought Lena and Winn had a little chemistry after the gala when they were stuck under the table together fixing her invention. This is my first fic ever so tell me how it is. I originally wrote it as a one-shot but have decided to continue it as a story.
1. Chapter 1

Winn sat at the bar downing his second drink. Valentine's Day always made him moody. He wondered if he'd ever find someone. A few minutes later someone sat next to him, probably another lonely person on this holiday. He didn't expect them to speak to him.

"Hey, i recognize you." It was Lena Luther. "Yea, you were at the gala. You helped me with my reactor under the table."

"Yea, that was me. I'm a friend of Kara's" said Winn.

"I figured as much. We never got to have a little chat about tech. By the way thanks for helping that night" she said with a smile.

"It's no big deal. I was happy to help. So what brings you here tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh you know, who doesn't love drinking their sorrows away on Valentine's Day. Sorry that uncalled for, you don't even know me" Lena said with a sigh.

"No worries, I feel you. Well if you want we can drown out our sorrows together" he then called over the bartender for another round of drinks for them both.

The two of them sat their talking, laughing and drinking. After awhile it was very clear they were drunk.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

Winn looked at her slightly with concern "You sure?"

Lena grabbed his hand aggressively "I'm positive."

Somehow they managed to make it to her apartment. They stumbled all the way to her bedroom. Winn kissed her. She tasted of Scotch. Lena pulled his body flush against hers and deepened the kiss as they fell on top of her bed.

Winn moved his hands into her hair as his lips left hers and moved towards her neck. A gasp escaped her lips as he continued sucking on her neck. They peel off each others clothing until the last barrier between them falls to the floor, leaving them bare. Winn started leaving kisses down her body as he settled between her thighs. Lena gave him a small moan as he placed light kisses on her clit making her buck her hips begging for more. Her moans became louder as he worked magic with his tongue. Lena tangled her fingers in his short hair and pushed him harder against her body demanding for more. It doesn't take much for him to bring her over the edge.

Lena is left breathing heavily as he crawls up her body, his lips connecting with hers in a passionate kiss. She pushed him softly on his back wanting to return the favor. She kissed her way down his chest and then wrapped her blood red lips around his shaft. Winn can't help the moan that escapes him at the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around his cock. She works him slow and steady until eventually he pulls her up off her, crushing his lips onto hers.

"As much as I was enjoying that, I need you now" he says hungrily in her ear as he flips her onto the bed again and starts kissing her neck. Winn is hovering above her now. Lena has no time to react as he thrusts inside her. "Fuck" she moaned at how quick it was, shocked by how good it feels.

"Are you okay" Winn said as he is now firmly inside her. Lena leaned up to kiss him saying "don't stop". Winn starts moving again. He keeps a leisurely pace until she wraps her legs around him taking him deeper inside her. Lena throws her head back and moans as Winn picks up the pace, going faster and deeper with every thrust.

Their rhythm intensified as they lost themselves in one another. Lena's nails dig into the firm flesh of his ass, urging him on, faster and faster. On one particularly hard thrust, Winn hit her in the right spot and Lena shuddered. "Oh God. I'm right-"

She couldn't continue as she moaned as he hit that spot again. He slid in and out her, drawing out every last bit of pleasure as he kept hitting that spot. Soon she reached her peak and came undone as her climax washed over her. Winn starts to groan as he feels her tight walls closing around him. He comes right after she does.

"Wow" he groans into her neck.

"Yea" Lena replies. Still coming down from her high.

Winn pulls out of her and rolls over beside Lena. "So, what now"

Lena kisses him and settles her head against his shoulder. "Now, we sleep. We can figure things out tomorrow". Her fingers are tracing patterns against his skin.

"I'm fine with that but talking might not be my priority in the morning. Just so you know" he replies as he grips her hand tracing fingers across his chest.

Lena grins and closes her eyes, "that's fine by me."

And the two of them fell asleep content in each other's arms.

Talking was the furthest thing from both of their minds when they woke up the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

* * *

Winn slowly woke from his peaceful slumber. As he adjusted to being awake, he looked around the room and soon noticed the tangled up clothes on the floor. Then, he remembered what happened the night before, and immediately looked at the woman lying next to him. Her back, still bare, was turned toward him as she still slept soundly. Winn smiled when he realized they were both still naked and decided to wake her up.

Winn started pressing soft kisses to her shoulder and her back which eventually stirred Lena awake. A little smile made its way across her face as she recalled what happened the night before. Lena rolled over onto her back and pulled Winn on top of her.

"Hi," Winn whispered as he started kissing her neck.

"Mmhm, hi," her reply came out as a low whisper. Winn looked up and saw the content look on her face. He hoped for more mornings like this.

He looked down at her and just stared for a bit. She was so cute and disheveled in the morning. Lena opened her eyes at him and just smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he dove for her lips in a passionate kiss.

His hands stroked her waist, squeezing gently as he continued kissing her, slowly and passionately, not as rushed as last night. Lena gave a little moan as her tongue moved with his. Soon, Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body close to hers as they continued kissing. Winn could feel himself hardening really quickly with Lena's body pressed against his. As soon as they were out of breath he pulled back.

"Good morning," he spoked quietly as his hands starting stroking her waist again.

Lena could feel him hard and throbbing for her and decided to tease him. "Good morning to you," she crooned, as one of her hands slid down to his front to take hold of his pulsating shaft. Winn jolted slightly and moaned as she stroked him.

"Someone's awake," she whispered in his ear as she kept stroking him. Winn moved his hand to her center and Lena immediately spread her legs open for him. He slowly began to rub circles in her folds before he stuck a finger inside.

"You're so wet," he murmured against her ear as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. Lena gasped wanting for more and starting positioning his length at her entrance. As he kissed her, Winn pushed himself into her and filled every inch of her.

"Fuck," she moaned as she felt him move inside her.

Winn's thrusts were slow and passionate. They weren't quite as needy and aggressive as they had been last night but they still felt just as good. Lena writhed against him, clinging to him as the pleasure overwhelmed her. As he moved within her, he continued kissing her neck, which made her pleasure heighten.

"So good," he murmured against her ear as he continued thrusting in and out her.

Lena tightened her arms around him as the pleasure was starting to build even more. Her breathing became harder as she bucked wildly underneath him. "Oh god, Winn" she moaned. "Don't stop!"

Winn heard the desperation in her voiced and picked up the pace. He was never planning on stopping. Not when he was so close. He could feel his climax coming. His thrusts were harder and faster than ever before. They both started moaning loudly as they were both so close.

"Come with me" she begged.

That was it. Her pleas finally pushed him over the edge. His orgasm was explosive, he'd never felt like this before with anyone else. Lena came with him, her walls tightening around him milking him for everything he had. She arched her back and writhed below him as her body shakes nonstop in toe curling pleasure. Lena tightened her legs around him so he couldn't pull out. She wanted to enjoy this as long as possible

As he came down from the high, Winn pulled back to look into her eyes. Her expression was full of bliss. Her hands cupped his face and pulled him down to kiss him.

"You're amazing," she whispered, relishing in the feeling of his shaft still within her.

"Oh yeah?" he replied with a smile on his face. He stared at her, face flushed with her dark hair unkempt from sleep and sex. He never seen a sexier sight. "You're not so bad yourself," he replied.

She grinned, and then frowned slightly as she watched him pull out of her and lie next to her.

"I didn't want you to do that" she said seductively

"As much as I loved being inside of you, if i didn't do that i'd be tempted to stay in bed with you all day and i'm pretty sure both of us have work today." he replied.

"Unfortunately. I had a great time last night and this morning."

"As did I," Winn replied as he started to put his clothes on. He turned toward her nervously after he finished getting dressed. "If it's okay, I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime, see where this goes, or not maybe you just wanted sex i mean that's cool too-"

"Winn," Lena reached out and grabbed his hand so he'd stopped rambling, "I would love to go to dinner with you. And yes, I'd like to see where this goes as well," She smiled looking up at him.

"Awesome, how does this Friday sound" he replied smiling.

"Friday sounds perfect. Give me your phone so i can add my number and we can figure out the rest later." He gave her his phone. "There you go."

"Great, I'll see you Friday" Winn said before he leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

After he left, Lena sighed contently. A good morning indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Date

* * *

Friday had finally arrived. Winn and Lena had agreed to a great restaurant downtown for 8:00. Winn showed up ten minutes early. He went inside and was seated at their table. A waitress handed him a menu and asked if he wanted anything at which point he said he was waiting for someone. Ten minutes past and it was now 8. Lena still wasn't there. Winn decided to ignore this and looked over the menu. He also browsed his phone for a bit. Another fifteen minutes had passed and he began to get nervous. What if something happened to her? Or what if she just changed her mind. Then, as he looked up at the door he saw Lena walking in searching for him. He felt relieved .

"I am so sorry I'm late" she said, taking off her jacket and sitting down. "I came straight from the office. I had some last minute things to take care of and traffic was worse than usual."

"It's fine" he reassured her. "But to be honest, I thought you bailed. Or got caught up with work."

"I'm so sorry. I should've texted you but i figured I'd just be a few minutes late and I was on my phone dealing with work" she replied guiltily.

Winn smiled and just shook his head, "It's fine I understand. You're CEO of a big company. I'm just glad you're here."

Lena smiled back. "I am too."

Winn finally looked at what she was wearing. Lena wore a body hugging red dress. It was a V-neck with a little bit of cleavage showing. She also wore her hair down and had on red lipstick, like she did the night she saw Winn in the bar. "You look absolutely stunning," he said with bright eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman than you tonight." As he said that he started to stutter a little nervously. Maybe he was trying to hard.

Lena blushed, flattered by his compliment. "Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself, you know."

"I try on special occasions," he told her, making her just roll her eyes with amusement. "Well now that you're here if it's alright I'll call the waiter over so we can order our food and a bottle of red wine."

"Sounds good to me."

The waiter came over and took their orders. The two of them talked and sipped their wine until their food came.

"You know I can't even remember the last time I went on a first date."

"Oh? Why not?", said Lena.

"I guess I've been really busy lately with my job and I haven't had time to meet new people. I also don't think anyone was too interested" Winn replied shyly.

"Well i can understand being busy. Ever since I took over L-Corp free time has been nonexistent. Plus, I don't think people are too keen on dating Lex Luthor's sister" she admitted solemnly.

"That's ridiculous. Anyone who can't see past your brother's mistakes to get to know you is a fool. You're amazing and any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you. I know I am. Hopefully I get to take you on more." he told her softly.

Lena smiled brightly at him. "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Winn"

"You don't have to thank me, I meant what i said." Winn then decided to grab her hand across the table. Lena squeezed his hand gently in affirmation.

Lena hadn't felt like this in a long time about someone. And they'd only just met. They're still getting to know each other. This should scare her and it does, but she liked it.

Shortly after this their food came. They ate in relative silence, not feeling awkward with each other anymore. Lena still wanted to get to know him so she started up conversation a short while later.

"So, tell me something about yourself"

Winn looked up from his plate, " Uh well what would you like to know"

"Favorite color for starters."

"Blue. And you"

"Red." Winn smirked at her reply as he once again looked over Lena in her red dress.

"Well it does look good on you."

Lena smiled. "Favorite movie?"

"The Empire Strikes Back"

"So you're a huge fan of the original trilogy I presume."

"Of course. Don't tell me you like the prequels more."

Lena looked mocked offended as she replied, "who in their right mind would like the prequel trilogy more. I did like the The Force Awakens though. I can't wait for Episode 8"

"A woman after my own heart." Lena blushed after he said this.

They were followed by silence for awhile before the waiter came back asking for desert. They decided to share a slice of tiramisu.

Lena decided to kickstart conversation again. "So where exactly do you work again?"

"I'm an FBI agent."

"Oh interesting. Is that how you know Kara, because you work with her sister?"

"Actually I knew Kara first. I used to work at Catco in the IT department."

"Really, what an interesting job switch. How did that happen?"

"It happened shortly after the alien invasion last year. I ended up helping the FBI with some tech support so they could assist Supergirl. After the attacks, I was asked if I wanted to stay on and I thought why not."

"That's amazing. So you provide tech support. Are you also a field agent?"

"Definitely not a field agent. I prefer never going into the field. I'm not trained for it. Besides I'm more equipped to do tech support. I only really go into the field if certain missions require me being onsite to run support."

"Well i'm not gonna lie, that gives me a bit of relief. I won't have to worry about you being shot at all the time."

"I'd be fine. Supergirl wouldn't let anything to me."

"Supergirl works for the FBI?" Lena said incredulously.

"No no of course not-"

"Winn relax I won't say anything." Lena cut him off.

"Sorry if I freaked out i just don't think I was supposed to actually say anything? I guess you could say a group of us assists Supergirl when necessary with things like aliens and what not. She can handle robberies and petty crimes on her own."

Lena smiled, "I get that. And don't worry I won't say anything. That is cool you get to work with her though. You're really making a difference, making this city a better place."

Winn brushed his head, "Yea i'd like to think so."

The two of them stared at each other again and went back to eating their dessert. Shortly after, Winn called the waiter back to pay the check so they could leave. As they walked outside they could feel the cold February air. Lena grabbed Winn's hand and laced her fingers with his. Winn turned towards Lena and they got close to each other. Soon their faces were mere inches away. Winn took the initiative and closed the gap swiftly. Their lips met in a sweet, highly anticipated kiss.

Lena savored the kiss and let it linger for awhile. His lips were soft and sweet, with the taste of the cake they just shared on his lips. Winn dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth with her tongue pleading to be with his. Winn responded fervently with his own tongue sliding into her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other not stopping until they both ran out of oxygen. Winn pulled away and caught a glimpse of Lena's lips, swollen from their kisses.

"That was nice," he whispered.

"Agreed," she replied breathily. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck keeping him close.

"It is cold though. I should get you home."

"Mr. Schott what kind of a girl do you think I am? Bringing you home on the first date." she replied mockingly.

"Well you did take me home before a date," he replied teasingly.

"Touche." she smiled back up at him.

"I simply meant I'd wait with you until a cab came. I wouldn't make assumptions just because of what happened the other night. You should know I really like you Lena and if you want to wait until we have sex again I'm fine with it. You're worth waiting for." He replied as he pulled one of her arms from his neck so he could kiss her hand.

"You're really sweet you know. And I promise I won't make you wait long I just want to get to know you more before we're intimate again. I really like you too."

Winn kissed her cheek and pulled away so he could hail a cab. Eventually, one came and he kissed her one last time before she got in.

Winn decided to walk home. He couldn't get the smile off his face as he thought of what this new thing was for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_One month had past since Winn and Lena's first date. They had both decided to make every Friday designated date night since Lena was usually busy during the week. He took her to the movies and to dinner. They were still in the getting to know each other stages but both of them couldn't be happier. Tonight they were going to the museum to check out an exhibit Lena was interested in. As for right now, Lena was meeting up with Kara for lunch._

"I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile. You seem busier than normal." said Kara

"I know I'm sorry. LCorp has been very busy recently. And I kind of, may have, started seeing someone" Lena said the last part a bit quietly.

"What!" Kara replied enthusiastically. "Why am I just hearing about this now. Who is he?"

"I didn't say anything because it's fairly new. It's only been a few weeks" Lena answered.

"Do I get a name?" Kara enquired.

"Actually, he's a friend of yours." Lena said. "Winn"

"Huh. He never mentioned it to me."

"Probably because it's so new. I hope that's okay with you. Me dating your friend." Lena said nervously.

"Of course it's okay! You're my friend too." Kara reassured her. "I think it's great. As long as you guys are happy and you definitely seem happy lately"

"I am happy. I know it's only been a month but I really like him. We're actually going out again tonight."

"That's great! You'll have to tell me all about it next time we get lunch."

"Definitely."

* * *

 _Across town Winn was getting lunch with James._

"By the way, I'm busy again tonight so you'll be on your own if that's okay" said Winn

"No worries. I wouldn't be much of hero if I couldn't handle some nights on my own. But i have to ask. This is the fourth Friday in a row. Everything okay?"

"Yea everything's cool." Winn started scratching his head nervously. "I've actually started seeing someone."

"That's great man. Who?"

"Lena Luthor"

"You're kidding," James replied shocked. "What's she like?"

"She's great. I really like her. We actually have a lot in common" Winn replied smiling.

"Well that makes sense. You're both super smart. How'd this even start" James asked.

"We ran into each other in a bar on Valentine's Day and I guess you could say the rest is history. We've decided to go out every Friday since she's pretty busy running her company during the week and I'm busy doing Guardian stuff with you. Not that's she knows about that. I would never tell anyone your secret." Winn replied.

"Dude I know. You're my best friend and I trust you. And i'm happy for you. Maybe in the future we can all hang out, provided i'm not the awkward third wheel" said James.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting to know you. And you're only single because you're not trying Olsen. Look at you."

"Ha ha" James deadpanned. "Anyways, have fun."

"Thanks man"

* * *

Lena was at her desk finishing up a report so she could leave to meet Winn at the museum. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Her secretary walked in, "Ms. Luther? There's a Winn Schott standing outside. He says he's here to see you and he has a bouquet of flowers in his hands."

Lena smiled, "You can let him. And Jess, makes sure Winn has security clearance so he can stop by whenever he wants."

Winn smiled at Lena as he walked in, "Top level security clearance. Does this mean we're going steady."

Lena chuckled, "I would hope. I spend every Friday with you and I told Kara we were dating when I had lunch with her earlier today."

"What a coincidence. I told James the same thing earlier too. Anyways, I know the museum is near your office so I figured I'd surprise you and pick you up. These are for you." Winn handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you. They're beautiful" Lena took the bouquet and put it in a vase.

"Just like you." She turned back and kissed him. They gazed into each other eyes for a second before Winn broke the silence.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Let me just grab my coat and we're set" Lena turned back for her coat and the two of them walked hand in hand to the museum.

The exhibit was nice and after they decided he'd walk her home as it wasn't super cold tonight. They talked on the way to her apartment building still holding hands. There were lots of laughs and smiles. As the weeks had gone by they were slowly opening up to one another. Eventually they reached the front of her building.

"Well this is me" said Lena as she turn in front of him.

Winn moved forward and kissed her. He immediately put his hand on her hips. Lena put her hands around his neck and they stayed like that for a few minutes until she broke the kiss for air.

"So, I'll call you later." she whispered.

Winn was a bit deflated. He was hoping she'd invite him up but he didn't mention it. He meant what he said about waiting.

"Of course. We'll talk later. Goodnight" he smiled.

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

_Winn was at home hanging out with Mon-El when he got a new text from Lena._

 **Lena:** I had a great time last night. It is weird of me to say I miss you already? Lol

 **Winn:** I had a great time too and not at all ;) What are you doing today?

 **Lena:** I just finished lunch with Kara and i'm on my way to my office to do some work for a few hours. You?

 **Winn** : I'm at home with Mike. I promised him a few days ago we'd hang out and try out this new game I got for my playstation.

 **Lena:** You're such a nerd ;)

 **Winn:** That's why you like me :P He's probably going to leave soon and I was just gonna have a lazy Saturday and watch some movies.

 **Lena:** You know in the past few weeks we've been dating I haven't actually been to your apartment.

 **Winn:** Well we should definitely fix that. Come over when you're done at the office.

 **Lena:** That sounds great. I'll see you later

* * *

A few hours later Lena showed up to Winn's apartment with takeout.

Winn opened the door and kissed her briefly. "Hi"

"Hey yourself. I brought food and a bottle of wine." Lena took off her shoes and coat and Winn led her to the living room where his tv was on already. They sat down and starting to open up the takeout.

"I know how you love your wine. So how was your day. I hope you didn't do too much work. Most people relax on the weekend you know" Winn said teasingly.

Lena replied with a smile on her face, "Well what can I say, I'm a workaholic. But I do enjoy spending time with you."

"Well i'm glad I can be a distraction. And I enjoy spending time with you too."

After they finished eating, Lena curled up next to him on the couch as they started to watch a movie. They were on their second movie when they spread out on the couch cuddling. Her head was against his chest while his hands were wrapped around her waist.

It was late when the second movie ended. "It's getting late. I should take you home." Winn said as he turned off the tv and moved to get off the couch. But Lena held him back. She turned to face him and put her hand on his chest rather slowly. "Or, I could spend the night."

Winn looked at her strongly, "Are you sure. I know you wanted to wait."

Lena leaned forward and kissed him, long and slow. Then she pulled him directly on top of her and starting kissing him again. Winn had his hands everywhere touching her. Lena wrapped her legs around Winn and pressed herself against his groin. She earned a groan from him. This encouraged Winn to get up off the couch and take Lena to his bedroom.

She pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. Lena pulled off her shirt and went back to kissing him. He removed her bra and grabbed her breasts caressing them softly. She moaned. They started kissing again as she removed his shirt. Lena moved her hands along his chest softly as she slowly moved down to his pants and removed his belt. She raised up off him and removed his pants and underwear. Then, Lena surprised Winn when she started moving down his body and got on her knees.

"I don't expect-" Winn stopped and gasped as she put her mouth around his dick.

She swirled her tongue around the head and then slid further down his shaft with her mouth. He was trying hard not to moan too loudly but he gave up once she started humming in the back of her throat. Winn wrapped his hand around her head, grasping her hair gently as she bobbed her head up and down. Eventually, Lena started humming again and Winn pulled his hand away and tried to lift her head up but she kept going.

"Lena stop. I'm going to.." but Lena ignored his words and started sucking even harder. She put a hand on his thigh so he wouldn't push her away and kept going until his seed spilled in her mouth. She swallowed it all down.

"You were saying" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Fuck." Winn pulled her back up and started kissing her immediately. Slowly, he removed her pants and underwear. Winn started kissing his way down her chest. He kissed her mound and then lightly entered her with his tongue before pulling back. Lena sighed in frustration. Winn dipped his head down again and started licking her folds slowly before his tongue darted inside her. He continued to explore her with his tongue while she moaned above him. She grabbed his hair frantically once he started sucking on her clit.

Lena started gasping, her muscles constricting as she felt that tight coil in her stomach come lose. Winn led her through her orgasm as she came hard. He lapped up all her juices and then came back up towards her. Lena kissed him, tasting herself on his lips just made her kiss him even more fervently. He was already hard again when she started tugging at him to get on top of her.

"Wait, I need to get a condom. We were drunk and careless last time." He started to reach for his nightstand drawer when Lena grabbed his hand to stop him. Lena looked up at him.

"You don't have to. I'm on birth control and I trust you." Winn stared back at her. She was looking at him with unguarded eyes. He stroked her face lightly before he started kissing her. Lena started rocking her hips into his groin and slowly whispered into his ear, "I want to feel all of you."

He entered her with a powerful thrust.

She moaned softly.

He started thrusting into her wildly, completely overwhelmed by her slick tightness. It felt better than he remembered. He knew he wouldn't last long but he was relieved to see Lena was almost there too. She was bucking against him forcefully as he kept thrusting into her deeply.

"Winn!" she cried out in ecstasy. Her orgasm hit her quickly. Her inner muscles clenched around him so tight he came immediately.

"Holy shit! That was incredible," he gasped as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side.

Lena kissed him. "That was amazing"

They kissed a bit longer until he pulled back smiling and look at her. "That was definitely worth the wait. I think you might've ruined me for other women."

Lena chuckled at him and wrapped her legs around his. "Good. You're mine now."

Winn wrapped his arm around her. "Likewise."

They snuggled into each other and Lena fell asleep soon after. Winn was still up just looking at her sleep. Lena had such a content look on her face and in that moment Winn realized how quickly he'd fallen for her. At first it scared him, to feel so strongly for someone in such a short amount of time. What if she broke his heart? What if she didn't feel the same. But he decided to ignore those thoughts. He had never felt happier and he was determined to not let his insecurities ruin this. Eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

Winn woke up from his peaceful slumber and realized the woman he was in love with was still sleeping with her head pressed against his chest. Winn decided to wake up his girlfriend by planting kisses on her neck. Soon, she woke up with a grin plastered across her face.

"Good morning." Winn whispered as he continued kissing her neck.

"Good, morning." Lena moaned.

"So last night was amazing"

"Mhhm" Lena grabbed his face and started kissing him.

"So maybe we should just stay in bed"

"I agree" Lena said before she pushed Winn onto his back and straddled him. She immediately pressed herself down on his erection. Winn could feel how wet she was already and it only made him harder. He was aching to be inside her. She took his length into her hand and impaled herself down on him completely. Winn gasped immediately. She felt so perfect. She was tight and warm and he couldn't believe why they never tried it with her on top before.

Lena started moving in a rocking motion. Pretty soon they found a rhythm that pleased them both and he started thrusting up inside her. "Fuck. Too good" she panted loudly when his thrusts brushed a sensitive spot within her. Winn was at a loss of words. She was so damn beautiful, riding him in uninhibited passion. He could do nothing but look up to the sight above him. When he felt his balls begin to tighten, Winn brought a hand to the sensitive nub between her legs and started to rub her clit. Lena's hips bucked. "Winn!" she cried out his name when she reached her peak. Her orgasm sent him straight into his. He held her body tight to his as he came.

Lena collapsed on his chest, panting. She wrapped herself around him and started caressing his chest. They laid together for a few minutes, speechless. Then, Winn turned toward her and starting kissing her neck.

"You're insatiable." Lena groaned

"If you want me to stop-" Winn said teasingly

"Don't you dare" replied Lena with a smirk on her lips

They spent the remainder of the morning entwined in each other's arms. Eventually they got up for food but then went back to bed exploring each other's bodies for the rest of the day. They were both happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three months had passed since Winn and Lena had started dating and they couldn't be happier. They spent all their free time together getting to know each other in every way possible. Winn hadn't told her the extent of his feelings yet but he was now confident she felt the same way. However, he didn't want to keep secrets from her which is why he asked Alex, Kara and James to meet with him at the alien bar they liked to frequent._

"Thanks for coming guys" Winn said nervously as they walked over to the booth he was sitting at.

"No problem. So what is this about. It seems weird you asked the three of us to meet you here to just talk" James replied curiously.

"You're right. The reason I asked you guys here is to talk about Lena."

"Is she okay? She seemed fine when I saw her yesterday." Kara asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She's perfect in fact. Okay I'm just gonna come out and say it. I love her. I'm in love with her. Wow that feels good to finally say out loud."

"Winn that's great and all but what does that have to do with us" Alex replied nonchalantly.

"I haven't told her yet because I want to be completely honest with her. I don't want to keep secrets from the woman I love."

"Like me being Guardian"

"Or me being Supergirl"

"Winn, i get that but those aren't your secrets to tell" Alex replied slowly.

"I know that! But she deserves to know. She's trustworthy. But i understand and I would never ask you guys to give up your identities. That doesn't mean I need to lie about myself though."

"Then what exactly do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"I mean that I want to tell her I assist guardian and I work for the DEO. She already knows I work with Supergirl but she thinks I'm an FBI agent. I would never tell her your identities but if we're being honest Kara, the longer you wait to tell her, the more she's going to feel hurt. You're her best friend."

Kara looked away kind of sullenly.

"Okay okay no need to make my sister feel bad. If you ask me too many people already know her identity. And don't forget she's a Luthor."

"She's NOT like her family. You know that. Look I came here because I felt as my friends we should discuss this first and you'd be happy and support me. Regardless, I'm going to tell her. I'm in love with her and she's not going anywhere." Winn then got up angrily but James jumped up and stopped him from walking off.

"Hey! Of course we support you. Alex is just looking out for Kara. You haven't even heard what I have to say yet." James stopped to see if Winn would let him continue. He did. "I think you should tell her. I see how happy she makes you and that's all that matters to me. And for me personally, if you feel you can trust her then I don't have a problem with you telling her I'm Guardian" Winn so elated at James words he hugged him immediately.

Just as he was about to respond Alex interrupted, "Guys there's a hostage situation at LCorp. J'onn believe it's Cadmus. We have to go." Winn's face was immediately full of dread but Kara reassured him, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her."


	7. Chapter 7

Kara rushed over to LCorp with DEO agents. Some Cadmus agents were keeping Lena hostage in her office while they searched the building for something. DEO agents spread out into the building while Kara immediately flew into Lena's office from the balcony and took out the Cadmus men. Everything seemed fine until Kara got shot with two kryptonite bullets. There were two men posted in the hallway.

"Supergirl!" Lena rushed over to her immediately.

"Back away from her" The two agents pointed their guns at Lena but then they were shot in the back by none other than Alex.

"She needs medical attention asap" Alex said frantically.

"There's a helicopter on the roof. Let's go."

"I don't think"

Lena cut her off, "Alex i'm not stupid I know that's Kara. I need to know she's alright. I'm coming with you."

"Fine. But you'll be signing some NDAs"

* * *

Lena was led into the DEO with Alex and Kara in front of her. They took Kara away to be treated when Alex looked back at her.

"Do you need medical attention?"

"No, they never touched me."

They walked to what looked like an interrogation room. "Okay, just wait here. Winn should be here soon. I need to go check on my sister. And remember don't-"

"Tell anyone I know. I've known about Kara for a while I'm not going to say anything". Alex nodded her head at Lena and left.

Around 5 minutes later Winn burst into the room and hugged her tightly.

"Thank God you're okay. I was so worried. When Alex got the call I" Winn was at a loss of words. He was so glad she was okay.

Lena looking at him assuredly and grabbed his cheek. "I'm fine. No one hurt me. But Kara did take two bullets for me. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. She flew in there knowing the risks and wait, did you just say Kara. You know."

Lena rolled her eyes, "of course I know I'm not an idiot."

"Then why didn't you say anything."

"Because she didn't tell me. I figured she would on her own time. Maybe she didn't fully trust me. Me being a Luthor and all" Lena sighed.

"Don't think like that. Of course she trusts you. But it's a big deal, revealing her identity. For what it's worth I did tell her she should tell you."

Lena smiled at her boyfriend, "Really?"

"Yea. I didn't like keeping secrets from you."

"I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your secret to tell I get that."

"Still, I felt bad and I wanted you to know the truth about everything."

"Everything?"

"Yea. Like for instance I don't work at the FBI I work at the DEO. And not only do I work with Supergirl i assist Guardian."

Lena pulled away and looked up at him surprisingly, "As in the vigilante that popped up a few months ago?"

"Yea" Winn rubbed his head nervously.

"Winn i've seen him on the news. He doesn't look like he has any powers."

"He doesn't. That's why I made him his suit."

"What else do you do for him" she said warily.

"I assist him. I'm his man in the van."

"So you're also out on the street. Damnit Winn. You told me I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt and now I find out you've been lying to me this entire time"

"Technically I'm in a van providing tech assistance. I'm safe. I promise. He wouldn't let anything happen to me and I'm careful. Trust me."

"You talk about trust but I just found out my boyfriend is at risk of potentially getting hurt every night"

"I know." Before Winn could say anything else Alex walked in. "Kara's awake if you want to talk to her"

"I think I'll go do that. We'll continue this later." Lena walked off.

* * *

Two hours later Lena was home. Kara apologized for not telling Lena the truth and the convo went better than expected. As agreed Lena signed all the NDAs Alex showed her and was now walking around her apartment before she realized her boyfriend was just standing there solemnly.

"What?" Lena asked.

"You were upset earlier."

"Deservedly so."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Winn asked.

"Of course not. Would I have let you take me home if I wanted to break up with you?"

"Well maybe you wanted to let me down easy I don't know."

Lena walked over to Winn and kissed him. "I was upset you lied and because I'm worried. But Kara assured me that you're fine and James wouldn't put you in a dangerous situation.

"He wouldn't."

"No more secrets from now. We have to be completely honest with each other if this is going to work."

Winn wrapped his arms around Lena's waist. "I promise you there are no more secrets. I mean it. And try not to worry about me so much. I'll be okay."

"I'm always going to worry about you. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." Lena stared directly in his eyes before she said her next words.

"Winn, I love you."

Lena took him by surprise. Winn was at a loss of words. She loved him. She actually loved him. No woman had ever loved him in that way before. And the fact that she actually had the courage, the vulnerability to say it first. He was ecstatic.

"I love you too, Lena. So much." he said gently before he kissed her with everything he had. He wanted to convey through his kisses how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. When they pulled away for air he smiled at her and told her, "you have no idea how madly in love with you I am."

"I think i do," she chuckled softly. After that she led him to her bedroom where they made love slowly and passionately for the rest of the night. They had both found something in each other that they didn't realize they were missing. They were in love, completely. Life couldn't be better.


	8. Chapter 8

_Time passed into summer and Lena and Winn were still going strong. They couldn't be happier._

"You know I love you right?"

"Generally when people lead with statements like that it means you're gonna tell them something they don't want to hear"

Lena slapped him jokingly. "Every summer the company hosts a cocktail event for shareholders and potential investors along with some other important people in the business world."

"Okay." Winn said evenly.

"This will be my first year actually hosting the event since I'm now CEO. I'd like for you to come. As my boyfriend." Lena look at Winn nervously.

"I'll go."

"Really that's it. No complaining about being surrounded by obnoxious rich people for an entire night?"

"Yea. Barring another alien invasion there's no reason for me not to." Winn kisses Lena briefly before jokingly adding, "Plus, I'd be a hypocrite about not wanting to be around obnoxious rich people since I spend most of my nights with you."

Lena playfully slapped him again. "Ha funny. But I really appreciate this. This is really important to me."

"I'd do anything for you Lena. You just have to ask" Winn replied lovingly before he dipped his head to kiss Lena again. This time she didn't let him pull back. The tv was long forgotten.

* * *

The day of the party had come and Lena was extremely nervous. She kept fidgeting with her phone in the back of the car they were in.

"Lena, relax." Winn said as he grabbed her hands and held them with his own. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I know. It's just ever since taking over my family's company I feel everything has to be perfect. Rebuilding our image while also making sure stocks don't keep plummeting. And they stopped but still I worry. I was never meant to be CEO. Lex was." Lena said a little solemnly.

"Well who cares about what ifs. You're doing a great job and anyone would be a fool to deny that. Tonight will be no different." Winn said reassuringly.

Lena smiled at him.

They finally reached their destination and it wasn't long until Lena was being shuffled around being forced to speak to people. She'd introduce people to Winn before they kindly ignored him to start up a conversation with her. After the fifth person, Lena turned towards him, "I'm sorry. This must be so boring for you. I didn't think so many people would want to talk to me."

"Don't be. You're an important person. Besides you can make it up to me tonight. I'm gonna go get us some drinks" Winn smirked as he walked away from his girlfriend.

Winn approached the bar and went to grab two champagne glasses. Just as he turned around he was approached by none other than Maxwell Lord.

"Well well. Isn't this interesting. What's a DEO affiliate doing at this swanky party. Spying on Ms. Luthor are you?"

"Not that's it's any of your business but I'm here as a guest. What are you doing here Lord" Winn said suspiciously.

"Well I do run one of the biggest tech companies in the world so naturally I get invited to everything. I find it hard to believe you were simply just invited. I mean I don't see your friend Kara running around here."

"Lena's my girlfriend and asked me to accompany her. There are no ulterior motives going on so you can stop being so paranoid." Winn said.

"Really! You're dating Lena Luthor. Well color me surprised, you miss out on all the hot gossip when you move out of town. And here I thought she'd be with Jack forever" Maxwell replied with a devilish grin on his lips.

Winn remained silent. Lord continued,"Oh she didn't tell you? Figures i mean you've been dating for what, a few weeks, months. She was with Jack Spheer for almost her entire adult life. Supposedly, the only reason they broke up is because she moved to National City." Lord just smirked at him again. "Oh look you're girlfriend's walking toward us."

"Max. Surprised to see you. Figured you'd be in Metropolis." said Lena.

"Well I had some things to attend to here and decided to stop by. It's probably time for me to leave. Nice to see you and I look forward to the next time we chat Winslow." Maxwell walked away.

"I didn't know you knew Maxwell Lord."

"Yea well I guess we don't know everything about each other. How much longer do we have to be here." Winn replied sharply.

"Just another hour or so. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

Lena and Winn sat in silence in the car ride back. She finally had enough once they got inside her apartment. She grabbed Winn's hand and brought him to the couch so they could sit and finally talk.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to continue with whatever this passive aggressive silence is?"

"Why haven't you told me about Jack Spheer?"

"What" Lena replied back with a shocked expression on her face.

"You heard me. Jack Spheer. Maxwell Lord was kind enough to fill me in on your history."

Lena was uspset now. "Max is an asshole who likes to stir up drama for no reason."

"So you weren't madly in love with him? You weren't with him for years? You didn't just end things with him because you moved here." Winn replied back bitingly. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Lena. She was entitled to a life before him. But what if this Jack guy came back into her life.

"Actually Jack ended things with me. He wanted me to choose between him and my family's company. I don't particularly like ultimatums." Lena sighed before she continued. "Yes Jack was my first love and I admit I was heartbroken but that's over now. I wasn't looking for anything when I moved here but then I met you and I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." Lena brought her hand up to cup Winn's cheek tenderly, "I am completely in love with you and it wouldn't matter if he showed up on my doorstep tomorrow."

Winn leaned into her hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I just got jealous the way Max talked about him and I just couldn't help but think I can't compete with that."

Lena climbed into his lap and kissed him fiercely. "You don't have to compete with anyone. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. And like I said Max is a jerk. He blew things out of proportion just to be an ass. I only dated Jack for two years. Before that we were just friends with a startup together."

"Two years is still a long time."

"It is. But it doesn't matter because it's in the past. You are my present" Lena kissed Winn again. "And hopefully my future. I don't want anyone else besides you. I don't see myself with anyone else. Just you"

"Neither do I. I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Winn smiled at her.

Soon after they went to sleep simply content with just holding each other. It was more intimate than anything they'd done previous. In a way, their fight had brought them closer than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Winn let out a content sigh as Lena continued to run her fingers through his hair. He laid across the couch with his head resting in her lap as she read her tablet with one hand and the other gently massaging his head.

"Feeling a little better?" Lena asked.

"A little. Doc says its a minor concussion so I'll be fine in a few days. Thanks for taking care of me." Winn smiled.

Lena leaned down to kiss him sweetly. "Of course. I don't mind. Anyways, I've been thinking, you should move in."

Winn looked at her confused, "For the week? I have enough clothes here already and after the first night the doctor says you don't have to keep checking on me."

"No silly. I mean, you should move in permanently" Lena replied nervously.

"Oh. Are you sure you're not asking me because I'm concussed. You seemed a bit worried."

"Worried that you'll say no to living with me"

"Well the answers yes. I just don't want you asking for the wrong reasons. I love you."

Lena kissed him again. "I love you too. That's why I want you to move in."

After a few minutes of silence Winn asked, "So is it okay if i start moving my things in this weekend?"

She smiles at him, "Definitely. And I know this is my place but I want it to be ours so don't be afraid to ask me about moving things and making space for you."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem since your apartment is like triple the size of mine. The perks of dating a billionaire" he teased.

"I knew you were only with me for my money" Lena replied in jest.

"Well among other reasons of course" Winn said as he removed himself from Lena's lap and pulled her directly on top of him. They started kissing.

* * *

"And this is the last box. Thanks for helping me with all my stuff man" Winn said getting a last look around his apartment.

"No problem. What are you gonna do with the furniture?" James said.

"The landlord said it was okay for me to leave it all. Lena has space but I don't really care for this stuff. I would've just thrown it out honestly. If you want something feel free to take it"

"Nah i'm good. So this is really happening. You're moving in with Lena Luthor" James patted Winn on the back.

"I spend most of my time there anyway. This is the logical step. Plus it feels right."

"Well i'm happy for you. You'll have to invite the whole gang over once your settled in."

"Definitely."

* * *

"Ugh!"

Lena stepped into the walk-in closet. "What's wrong?"

Winn turned to her sighing, "What's wrong is there's not enough space for my stuff."

"I made space for you in the corner! And I gave you two drawers in our bedroom." Lena replied back.

"And I still don't have enough room. I mean must you have so many shoes." Winn said mockingly.

"Hey, don't mess with a woman and her shoes. How about you put what can't fit in my trunk. I don't really use it anymore."

"Seriously, you want me to put the rest of my stuff into a luggage compartment."

"Well it was just an idea! Look if you don't want to then put the rest of your stuff in the guest room. Look I'm sorry. I have a lot of clothes."

Winn grabbed Lena and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's okay. I'll use the trunk. The things I do for love."

Lena kissed him. "You make it seem like I'm high maintenance. Should I be offended?"

Winn laughed. "Of course not. Really it's fine. I'll figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10

"Agent Schott." A familiar voice greeted from the door.

"What are you doing here." Winn asked tensely.

"Can't a woman come and visit her daughter" Lillian asked.

"The last time you "visited" Lena, you framed her for a crime she didn't commit just so she would help you with whatever you're up to at Cadmus" Winn sharply pointed out.

"Yes, well that was a mistake. I'm here to fix that"

"Really. After all these months now you want to fix things. I find a hard time believing that. I won't let you hurt her again." Winn said as he folded his arms.

"I admit I should've come sooner but I'm here now. And this isn't your business anyway. Honestly, I don't get why my daughter mingles with you and your band of misfits. You're beneath her." Lillian glared back at Winn now.

"If anyone is a waste of Lena's time it's-

"Mom? What are you doing here" Lena said surprised. She had just gotten out of the shower.

"I came to see you. You're house guest here was being very rude to me" Lillian said.

"I find that hard to believe. And Winn is not a guest. He lives here now." Lena.

"You could do better"

"If you have nothing nice to say about my boyfriend I suggest you leave. In fact, just go. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You've ignored me for this long so clearly I'm not that important anyway"

"I'm not leaving"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear mother. I have nothing to say to you. Now please leave."

"It's only a matter of time before your boyfriend and those alien friends of his let you down. You''ll understand how I feel then" Lillian glared at Winn as before she walked away.

After Winn closed the door he turned towards Lena.

"Are you okay. I'm sorry she just showed up out of the blue" Winn asked concerned.

"Don't be. It's what she does. Pop up whenever she wants to and say disapproving things to me. I should be used to it by now." Lena sighed.

"That doesn't make it okay."

"It's fine really. I'm just glad you were here."

Winn kissed her forehead. "Always."


	11. Chapter 11

"Today was fun." Lena tells Winn as she leans back against him on the couch, watching as the fire crackles in the fireplace in front of them.

"Yea it was. My first time skiing didn't go as horrible as I imagined. Even though I still fell twice." Winn said from behind.

"You were great. Thanks for indulging me and coming to Aspen. I know this probably wasn't how you planned spending Christmas Eve."

"Growing up I never really had a fun holiday season after my dad went to prison. Trust me, there's no where else I'd rather be." Winn smiled down at her.

"Christmas was probably the only time we were ever a normal family. My parents, Lex, and I came here every year until my dad passed. I always had good memories here." Lena said softly

"I'm glad you felt you could bring me here then. If you want maybe we could come every year from now on. We could make this our own tradition" Winn said cautiously.

"I think that's a great idea. Thank you." Lena smiled.

* * *

"Happy New Years!" Everyone shouted once it was midnight. Winn and Lena kissed each other.

"So any New Years resolutions." Lena said after they both pulled away.

"Nope. I have everything I want right in front of me. What do you say we head back to our suite" Winn said as he stared into Lena's eyes intensely.

"Sure".

They walked back to the ski lodge hand in hand. Little did Lena know how nervous Winn was as they got closer. Eventually they got back to where they were staying. Winn opened the door and led Lena inside. They took off their shoes and coats.

Lena started walking to their bedroom and gasped when she entered. The bed was covered in rose petals with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket by the dresser. There were also dimly lit candles placed around the room. Lena was surprised. She wasn't expecting this, but she had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"Winn. What-" Lena said as she turned around. She stopped when she saw him on the ground standing on one knee with a small black box in his hand.

"The past year with you has been the best of my life. You have no idea how happy you make me, how much joy you bring to my life. I don't know how I went through life before I met you because now that I have you I never want to let you go." Winn opened up the box containing a beautiful diamond ring. "Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lena said happily as Winn got up and immediately kissed her.

"I love you" Winn told her as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you too." Lena smiled up at Winn before kissing him again.

It wasn't long before Winn wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. Winn took off her shirt while Lena started to unbutton his pants. Winn gently moved them closer to the edge of the bed until Lena fell backward, gladly pulling him with her. The two of them continued with their gentle and passionate kisses. Neither were in a rush. They wanted to savor this night.

Both of their hands wandered along side the others bodies with great passion. Lena pulled Winn's shirt off so she could trace random patterns along his torso. Winn removed Lena's bra and grasped her boobs gently eliciting a slight moan from her lips. This spurred him on as he started to leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to her chest. Lena's breathing had become heavier as Winn continued with his ministrations on her body. Soon he placed his mouth on her nipple and sucked gently while his hand squeezed her other breast tenderly.

Lena wanted more so she parted her legs. Immediately, Winn caught on and moved his free hand to her jeans so he could get rid of them. As he got rid of her pants, Winn started leaving kisses on Lena's stomach. He kept moving south until his mouth was right above where she wanted him most. Winn ripped her panties off immediately and placed a kiss on her mound. Lena arched her back in anticipation.

Winn reached up with on hand to intertwine his fingers with Lena. Then he placed his other hand on her thigh to hold her down securely as he slide his tongue inside her. Lena let out loud moans as Winn continued to lick her. Winn knew she was on the edge and started to suck on her clit, the added pressure had her cry out her release in seconds.

Winn gave her a few seconds to catch her breath before kissing her. Lena returned the kiss fervently as her hands roamed his back. Then she moved one of her hands down to his boxers, giving him a quick squeeze. Winn groaned immediately. Lena continued to massage him through his boxers until Winn decided he had enough and removed them, leaving them completely naked against each other.

Gently, Winn lined himself up with Lena's opening and entered her. Winn kept a slow but firm pace as he continued kissing Lena while they rocked together as one. Lena dug her nails into Winn's back and wrapped a leg around him to press him deeper against her. Winn picked up the pace and started thrusting faster much to Lena's satisfaction. Winn could feel himself getting closer to his release so he pulled Lena into his lap, in a sitting position. He was able to slide deeper inside her which pleased them both. Lena started moving with him.

"Winn" Lena moaned. They were both very close

"I know. Me too." Winn brushed Lena's hair away from her face before kissing her again. He thrust into her roughly a few more times before she shattered around him. He came shortly thereafter.

Winn pulled out of her and rolled over beside her, slightly panting. The two of them stared at each other in silence, with smiles on their faces. Lena stuck her hand out in front of her to look at her ring. It was now fully hitting her, they were engaged.

"If you don't like it, I can get you another one" Winn said sheepishly.

Lena kissed him immediately. "I love it. It just hit me that we're actually getting married."

"We are" Winn smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

A perfect start to the new year indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

"You headed somewhere?" Lena said as she gets ready herself to leave their apartment.

"I am actually. Since Kara decided to have a girls night and essentially kicked Mon-El out for a few hours he just texted me to come meet him at the bar. So I invited James and I'm gonna meet them now. So while you girls have fun, so will we" Winn answered.

"That's nice. You can catch up with your friends and share our good news. I hope everyone is happy for us."

"Why wouldn't they be? We love each other. That's all that matters. I'll see you later." Winn kissed her on the cheek before he left.

* * *

Kara opened a bottle of wine and was now pouring glasses for herself, Lena, Alex and Maggie while the other three were sitting by her couch talking. Kara walked over with the glasses in hand and started talking,

"So Lena how was your vacation? You have to tell us all about it" Kara asked.

"It was great. Definitely one I will never forget." Lena smiled.

"Well well. Do feel free to share details." Kara said.

"Well I have been meaning to tell you something since I came over." Lena said. She then held up her left hand to show her engagement ring. "Winn and I are engaged."

"Omg. Congrats!" Kara then hugged her friend. Then she turned towards to Alex and Maggie who had a smirk on their faces. "Why do you guys look like that?"

Maggie answered, "Because we noticed as soon as Lena walked in she had a ring on her finger. Alex and I had a bet on how whether you would notice before Lena actually said something to you. It seems I lost." Everyone laughed.

Alex then spoke up. "Congratulations. I can see how happy you two are."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Lena smiled.

"So how did he propose?" Kara asked excitedly

"We went out on New Years eve like everyone does and we kissed once the clocks hit midnight. Then we headed back to where we were staying. I didn't suspect a thing until I walked into the bedroom and there were rose petals on the bed and dimly lit candles around the entire room. I turned around to ask him what was going on and there he was, standing on one knee with a small black box in his hand." Lena replied blissfully.

"That's so romantic" Alex said.

"Yea. It was."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, across town the guys were playing pool_

"So how was your vacation." James asked.

"It was great. I learned to ski. That was interesting." Winn replied.

"What's a ski?" Mon-El asked confused.

"It something you do for fun. Just look it up on google."

"Well sounds like you and Lena had fun." said James

"We did. That's not all though. I asked Lena to marry me" Winn smiled.

"What!" James said shocked.

"He means-" Mon-el got cut off by James,

"I know what marriage is Mon-el. I meant what as in i'm surprised. I had no idea you were planning on asking"

"I didn't want to say anything because I was nervous about the entire situation"

"Did you think she would say no?" Mon-el asked.

"A tiny part of me. We've haven't been together that long"

"But she said yes."

"She did. When it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Winn smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you staring at me?" Lena asked.

"Because you have no idea what I just said to you." Winn said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired." Lena

"You've been like this all week. Are you sure you're okay. You work too hard."

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep okay." Lena reassured him.

"Okay." Winn let it go. For now.

* * *

When Lena woke up the next day she realized it was already 9am. She had overslept. Lena walked to the kitchen to get some food and saw Winn had made her breakfast before he left. As she walked towards the counter she noticed he left a note for her to read:

 _You slept through the alarm and you looked so peaceful so I didn't have the heart to wake you. Besides, what's the point in being your own boss if you can't show up late every once in awhile! Made you breakfast. Hope you're feeling better._

 _Love, Winn._

Lena smiled at Winn's note. He was so sweet. Always thinking of her. Lena went to reheat the pancakes and started eating them. Two minutes later she immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up what she just ate. Once she was done, Lena realized she had a problem. She was either sick or, she didn't want to think about the other possibility yet. But she decided it was time to visit the doctor.

* * *

When Winn finally got home he found Lena lying in bed.

"Hey. Feeling any better" Winn kissed her forehead.

"Well I'm still tired. But now I know why" Lena said as she stood up straight so she could face him.

"Tell me" Winn looked so concerned.

Lena smiled but inwardly she was nervous. He was so caring, always worrying about her. But this wasn't a simple situation. What if he wasn't happy? What if this ruined everything they had going on? Right now they were perfect. What if he didn't want this. They've never talked about this. "Lena..." His voice brought her back from her thoughts.

Lena figured it was best to just get it out in the open. There was no need for anymore suspense. "I'm pregnant."

Winn just sat there in silence. He didn't move. "Winn. Please say something. Anything." Lena had grabbed his hands. She was starting to get worried.

"How."

Lena was floored by his response. "What do you mean how. You know how."

"No, I mean. Aren't you on birth control."

"The pill isn't 100 percent effective. Sometimes this happens."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say? 'Oh'." Lena was starting to get upset.

Winn kissed her immediately. "I love you. Is that a better response?" Winn smiled at her.

"So you're okay with this" Lena asked seriously.

"I'm more than okay with this. I'm just shocked is all. Are you okay with this?" Winn asked concernedly.

"I'm more than okay with this too. I was worried you wouldn't be." Lena smiled.

Winn hugged her. After he pulled back he placed a hand on Lena's stomach. "I love you. Both of you. You've just made me the happiest man on the planet."


	14. Chapter 14

Lena woke up at around 11am. Even though it was Sunday, she never slept in this late. She noticed the empty space beside her which meant Winn had already woken up for the day. She lazily got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, Lena started getting dressed and stopped to stare at her stomach. She was currently 12 weeks along and already starting to show. She couldn't help but start to smile at the thought of their little family.

Lena walked into kitchen and saw her fiancé was cooking breakfast. She silently walked until she was behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Winn immediately turned around and kissed her.

"Good morning" he smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me? she asked.

"I know how tired you've been lately and you looked peaceful. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"What did I do to deserve such a caring man?" Lena smiled up at him.

"By simply being the amazing woman that you are." Winn bent his head to kiss Lena again when she immediately ran away from him towards the bathroom.

Lena started puking into the toilet bowl so Winn bent down beside her and pulled her hair away from her face while rubbing circles on her back. She finished a few minutes later and finally got up to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"You okay" Winn asked concernedly.

"I will be." She then put her hand on her stomach. "It'll be worth it in the end. Now let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving."

Winn chuckled, "your wish is my command."

* * *

Later that evening, Lena was lying down in bed reading a book when Winn joined her.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

"What" Lena replied as she put her book down.

"Our wedding. We haven't really talked about it since I proposed."

"Well I have been kinda busy growing your child" Lena smirked at him.

"Our child. And I can't wait for us to be a family. But that doesn't mean we should not make weddings plans."

"I agree but I want to focus on our baby for now. I still want to marry you, just after we have our baby. I am NOT walking down the aisle looking like a whale."

Winn laughed, "you're not gonna look like a whale you will look beautiful because you are carrying our child. But that's fine if you want to wait until after, I understand. I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"What do you mean?"

"You're CEO of one of the largest companies on the planet which already takes up most of your time. After the baby is born you're going to be even busier. I just think it would make sense to start planning now so that later you don't wear yourself out. It's only going to get more hectic when the baby arrives"

Lena sighed. "You're right. I'll look into hiring a wedding planner sometime this week. And if it makes you feel better, I'm also going to start looking for an interim CEO soon. I plan on staying home for the first three months."

"Really? Are you sure."

"Yes, I want to stay home and be involved. I think three months is good and if anyone complains then too bad, I own the company."

Winn smiled before he leaned down and kissed her, "I'm glad you want to stay home. I was also planning on staying home as well. I get two weeks for paternity leave and 12 weeks unpaid for anything I want. Since money isn't an issue for us, I want to be home with you and help."

"I think that's wonderful. I don't think you should use up all of your days though. But we can figure that out later. Right now," Lena started kissing Winn's neck, "I don't feel like talking anymore."

"No more talking then" he smirked.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night as they were preoccupied with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

_Lena had just reached the end of her first trimester and was due for a checkup. She was waiting in a patients room for her doctor to show up. Winn sat beside her bouncing his leg and fidgeting._

"Are you okay? Lena asked him.

Winn turned his head towards her, "I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous but also excited. It's slowly becoming more real you know."

"I know what you mean. This whole experience has been a bit surreal."

Before he could respond, the doctor stepped into the room.

"Miss Luthor, it's great to see you again. I hope all is well." the doctor smiled at her.

"Everything has been great Dr. Smith. And please, call me Lena." Lena then turned towards Winn, "This is my fiancé Winn. I hope it's okay I brought him along."

Winn went to shake her hand.

"Absolutely. I'm sure you're both excited to see your baby" Dr. Smith smiled at them. "Now Lena, please lie back."

Dr. Smith went to pull the ultrasound machine towards them and turn it on. Then she grabbed the gel from the table and turned back towards Lena, "This is going to be a little cold."

Lena lifted her shirt and the doctor squeezed the gel onto her stomach and placed the wand in it, moving it across her stomach to spread the gel around as she looks at the screen. A loud rhythmic sound started to come from the machine.

"Is that what I think it is..." Lena asked.

"Your baby's heartbeat." The doctor confirmed as she kept looking at the screen.

"Wow." Winn said in amazement. "That's really our baby"

"It definitely is. Your baby is developing as they should be. Everything looks good. Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Smith turned to look back at the happy couple.

"You can tell so soon?" Lena asked eagerly.

"Sometimes you can depending on the gender. In this case yes. But I can keep it a surprise if you want. No pressure."

Lena turned over to Winn smiling hopefully, "I really wanna know."

Winn smiled right back at her, "So do I." He then turned to the doctor. "What are we having?"

Dr. Smith smiled at them. "Congratulations. You're having a boy."

"A boy." Lena whispered to herself with tears of joy in herself. "We're having a boy."

"I know." Winn couldn't stop staring at the ultrasound screen. "We're having a son."

"Can I get a printout of this to keep" Lena asked the doctor.

"Of course," she smiles. "How many would you like?"

"Two," Lena replies, noticing how Winn couldn't stop staring at the image on the screen.

* * *

"You're happy about this right?" Lena asked Winn shortly after they got home.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Winn was a little thrown by her question.

"You just seemed a little distracted on the way home. Were you hoping for a girl?"

"No, it's not that. I don't care what we have as long their healthy. I guess I'm still processing. It's become more real you know. We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a father."

"Is that what this is about. Are you worried about us being parents? You don't think we're ready." Lena replied slowly.

"Honestly yes. We never talked about kids and now we're having one and I'm just terrified because I love our son so much already and I don't want to be a terrible father like mine and screw everything up". Winn and Lena were sitting closely and talking now.

Lena reached up to cup Winn's cheek. "You could never be a terrible father. You already love our child and the fact that you're scared of messing up means you care."

Winn shook his in disbelief, "My dad was great until one day he wasn't. And then my mother up and left me."

"You are not your father. And I know you would never just up and leave. Trust me, we can do this. I'm scared too, of being like my mother. But you keep reminding me I'm not like her and we have to believe that together we can do this? Okay. Because we love each other, and we love our baby."

"You're right. As long as we have each other we can do this. Together." Winn leaned in and kissed Lena.

"I hope he looks just like you." Lena then placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at Winn.

"I hope he has your eyes." Winn replied before kissing Lena again. They were then interrupted by her stomach making noise. They both laughed.

"It would seem someone is hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"Can you get me two cheeseburgers and a large fries from Big Belly Burger? And no judging me I'm eating for two." Lena said with a hint of embarrassment across her face.

"Of course not. I'll be back in 20 minutes" Winn kissed her forehead and turned to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

"So where do you want to start?" Lena said as she walked through IKEA holding hands with Winn.

"I guess we can start looking for furniture for the nursery. Although I still don't think we needed to come. We have like 6 months. Plus we can just order stuff online."

"Well first of all, you're the one telling me I work too much and I have too many things on my plate. 6 months will fly fast so why not start now and get things out of the way. Don't forget we still have a wedding to plan."

"You're absolutely right. As always" Winn smiled.

"And we'll order stuff online but I want to actually look at the furniture in the store and make sure it's safe for our son."

"You're right. Now I feel like an idiot for not even thinking about that." Winn shook his head.

"Hey, it's fine. We're new to this. We're making it up as we go along. And to be fair I did buy a book online about preparing for a baby. You can read it too if you want."

"I definitely do. I want to be as prepared as possible."

* * *

"Kara's having game night tomorrow" Winn said slowly.

"Yea I know. Aren't we going."

"We are. Can we tell everyone about the baby?" Winn asked excitedly. "I don't want to keep it a secret anymore from our friends."

Lena smiled. "Yea why not. My first trimester is over so we don't need to worry about a potential miscarriage anymore. You're really happy about this aren't you."

"Of course I am. I can't wait to be a little family with you." Winn placed a hand on Lena's stomach. "I'd shout it from the rooftops if you let me."

Lena chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Everyone was in the living room playing Charades when the doorbell rung. The pizza had finally arrived.

Kara jumped up to answer the door. "Yay food. I'm starving."

Everyone laughed at Kara's outburst then went to grab slices from the various boxes with different toppings.

Winn started looking at Lena funny. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Because you just picked up a slice of pizza with pineapples on it."

"Yea so." Lena just continued to eat.

"So. You hate pineapples on pizza. You tell me all the time I debase pizza when I order it with pineapples."

"Yea well tonight I wanted it okay. It's not a big deal." Lena blushed a little bit.

"Winn's right you hate it. And you turned down a glass of wine when I offered it to you. Who are you and what have done with Lena Luthor" Kara said jokingly.

"Maybe Lena's realized the error of her ways." Alex chipped in.

"I guess. It's still weird." Kara said.

"No you're right. I do hate it. But I think I'm going to like it for the next few months. It's Winn's fault really. If he didn't like it so much I probably wouldn't be having a craving for it right now." Lena then looked at Winn who had the biggest smile on his face.

The realization of what Lena meant started to show on all the women's faces. The guys still seemed lost.

"What can I say. My kid has good taste." Winn said before he kissed her.

"OMG Congrats!" Kara then walked over and hugged Lena.

"You're having a baby? But I thought you guys weren't married yet." Mon-El replied.

Everyone chuckled. "People don't have to be married to have a child Mon-El" James said.

"How traditional was Daxam?" Maggie asked.

"Very. I'm still learning about Earth customs. Sorry." Mon-El turned towards the couple.

"It's fine no need to apologize. Besides we didn't exactly plan for this to happen." Lena said.

"But you guys are happy about it right?" Kara asked concernedly.

"Absolutely, I can't wait for us to be a family." Winn said beamingly.

"Have you guys started planning your wedding yet?" Alex asked curious.

"Not yet but we plan on doing so soon. Call me vain but I want to get married after I give birth and lose all the baby weight."

"No judgment here. It's your big day. Besides it'll be cute, you'll have your kid in all the photos with you" Maggie commented.

 _Everyone continued carrying on conversation with the happy couple about their future addition. It was a fun game night indeed._


	17. Chapter 17

Winn had just got home from work. He proceeded to walk to his bedroom. As soon as he entered he was pushed against the door and felt a pair of soft lips against him.

"Well hello to you too" Winn smiled at Lena. She was now five months pregnant. And very horny.

"I missed you." She said as she continued to kiss him.

"You see me every day. We live together" Winn laughed.

"Whatever. I want you right now"

Lena pulled him towards their bed and climbed on top of him. Her fingers slid under his clothing, removing the layers as she kissed his face, neck, and moved her hands across his chest. Lena moved her hands towards his pants and unfastened them. Winn kicked them off along with his underwear. Lena could feel how hard he was against her. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him up and down.

Winn responded by rolling Lena onto her back and leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck and back up again. He started to nibble at her earlobe then proceeded to take off her blouse and rubbed his hands against her breasts slowly, he had to be careful now that they were so sensitive. Lena wasn't wearing pants so Winn was able to slide his hand down her thighs and remove her panties in one go.

Winn started sliding his fingers against her folds teasingly making her moan. He started to rub against her clit and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Please" Lena gasped.

Winn stopped his movements and smirked, "please what?"

"Stop teasing me!"

Winn smiled again before wrapping his arms around Lena and turning slowly pulling her on top on him. She was now straddling him. She moved her hips immediately and let him slip inside her. They both groaned.

Lena started riding him fast and franticly. He started thrusting upwards to meet her. The sounds of their coupling filled the air as well as their moans.

"Oh Winn," she moaned. "I love it when you're inside me"

Lena's words aroused him to no end. He could feel himself getting closer.

"Fuck Lena. I don't think I can hold on." He grunted in frustration.

She slowed down immediately, bringing him back from the edge. "Yes you can. I'm so close". She grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her clitoris.

He rubbed his fingers against her clit rapidly. She started riding him again.

Time seemed to lose meaning as they were on the brink together. She was thrusting against him desperately and he was matching her rhythm every step of the way. Neither one could form a coherent thought.

"Winn" she moaned.

"Lena" he groaned.

Pleasure took them both like an avalanche. He exploded inside her, shuddering as his release tore through him. She gripped him tightly as warmth spread throughout her limbs and her heart pounded in her chest.

Gradually their orgasms passed and Lena rolled off of Winn and laid beside him. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds catching their breaths.

Winn broke the silence, "well that was a nice way to be greeted on my return home from work."

Lena laughed heartily. "These pregnancy hormones have me going crazy. I'm either horny or hungry. _All the time_."

Winn smiled at her, "Well I don't mind. I'm happy to be of service. Shall I go get you some food?"

Lena was about to answer him when she suddenly jolted upright and moved her hands to rest on top of her belly.

"What wrong?" Winn asked, his voiced instantly filling with concern. "Is it the baby? Is he okay?"

Lena shook her head as she looked down at her stomach. "Nothing's wrong. He's fine."

"Then what is it?" Winn was now sitting up straight as well. "Lena, please talk to me"

She lifted her head up to look at him with a smile. "I think I just felt him kick for the first time. Like an actual kick. For the past few weeks I've felt just little flutters."

"Really?" Winn asked with amazement in his eyes.

Lena nodded. She jumped slightly as he kicked again. "Wow. This is amazing. It also feels very weird."

"Do you mind?" Winn stuck his hand out towards her belly.

Lena smiled and grabbed his hand, "You don't have to ask." She placed his hand on an area of her stomach, and held her hand over his.

"I don't feel anyth—" he's cut off by a sharp jab right up against his palm. He let out a gasp and then smiled. "Wow"

"I know right. It's beyond explanation."

Winn leaned down so his face was level with her protruding stomach. "Hey there. I'm your dad. And I can't wait to meet you." He felt two more kicks against his palm.

Lena was looking down at Winn lovingly. "Looks like he can't wait to meet you either."

Winn lifted his head and kissed Lena. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. For giving me a family. I love you so much. You're everything to me."

Lena was looking at Winn with tears shining in her eyes. "I love you too. I never thought I could ever be this happy and that's because of you."

"Well get used to it because I intend on making you happy for the rest of our lives." Winn kissed her again.

Sometimes Lena couldn't believe this was her life now. Neither could Winn.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Winn and Lena were sitting in bed next to each other reading in silence simply enjoying each other's company._

"How do you feel about a June wedding?" Lena said nonchalantly as she continued to scroll on her tablet.

Winn put down the book he was reading. "You do mean June of next year right? Because it's June now so it would kinda be too late. Unless you're planning on running away to Vegas to elope."

Lena put her tablet down and look at him. "Very funny. We're not eloping. I'm not saying we have to have a big wedding but I do want our friends to be there with us. And I like the idea of getting married in June. It's nice outside. The plants will be in bloom."

"I'm just kidding. We can do whatever you want. It's your big day. I'm just along for the ride. We can have a big outdoors wedding and invite a ton of people or a small one. Whatever you want babe. I just can't wait to see you walk down the aisle and finally be able to call you my wife."

Lena leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you but it's not my day its ours. I want to hear you voice your opinions. Do you want a big wedding or a small one? Because that affects the venues we're going to be looking at this weekend. Also, do you want to get married in a church? Or are you okay with having the ceremony at the venue hosting our reception?"

Winn sat pensively for a second before he opened his mouth to respond. "Honestly I'm not religious at all so it doesn't bother me either way but I know you want to have an outdoor wedding so maybe we should just have the ceremony wherever we hold our reception. As for size, I just assumed we'd have a big one because you're important and have to invite who knows how many people. I only really keep up with 2,3 friends from college and I lost contact with my relatives after my dad went crazy and my mom abandoned me so there's no one I'd really care to invite."

"Okay. Well there are a few people my PR department at LCorp will tell me to invite but other than that it would just be our family and friends. So a small wedding it is. I'm glad we've figured that out and hopefully we'll find the perfect venue this weekend."

"I love you. I can't wait to marry you" Winn replied before he kissed her.

* * *

"These are all the papers you need to sign. Any questions?" Lena asked her new CFO as she stood right in front of her.

"If I have any concerns regarding future deals while you're on maternity leave will it be okay for me to call you to discuss things? I know you're putting me in charge but I still feel like this might be a little out of my depth. I don't want to let you down."

"That's fine. I know I'm asking a lot of you in the next few months but it's only because I truly believe you are best equipped for the job. I trust you to handle the day to day but if you really feel you need to talk to me don't hesitate to call or Skype. We are friends after all" Lena replied just as Winn walked into her office.

"Sorry, am I interrupting I can go."

Lena walked away from her desk. "Not at all. There is actually someone I want you to meet. Winn this is Samantha Arias, my new CFO."

Winn walked over to shake Samantha's hand. "Nice to meet you Samantha. I'm Lena's fiancé."

"Please, call me Sam and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Lena jumped back into the conversation, "Sam will also be taking over for me while I'm staying at home on maternity leave. So you don't have to worry about me working myself to death."

"I'm always going to worry about you but I'm glad you've found someone to help. Sam, I wish you all the best and don't let Lena run you into the ground either."

Samantha laughed, "I assure you I'll be fine. Anyways, I have to go pick up Ruby from school. It was nice to meet you Winn and congratulations to both of you. Having a child is a joy like no other." She hugged Lena and left.

Winn turned to Lena, "She has a kid?"

"A daughter. She's about nine I think. Sam and I worked together a few years ago when I was still living in Metropolis. We lost touch when I moved here, but I recently learned she moved here for a new job so we got back in touch a few weeks ago."

"And she agreed to come work for you just like that? What about her other job?"

"She was working as a junior VP at a smaller company and I simply made her a better offer. She won't start for another month though. Don't worry I didn't do anything underhanded to get her to work for me. It's all completely legal."

Winn wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know you wouldn't do anything illegal I just had to ask. You are kind of ruthless when it comes to business you know. It's kind of sexy."

Lena leaned up and kissed him. "Well I have to be as CEO. If I'm not, I'd get eaten alive by other competitors. It's already hard enough to get certain people to respect me just because I'm a woman."

"Anybody who doesn't respect you just because you're a woman is an idiot. Anyways, the reason I stopped by was to take you out to dinner. I know you and the little guy must be hungry and we haven't really gone out in awhile."

"Indeed. Let's go get some food." Lena grabbed his hand and led him out of her office.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. I've been busy and I don't know if people are really still following this story and where exactly I'm going with it. Please review. And feel free to make suggestions.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Two months later_

Winn had just finished putting the nursery together. He couldn't wait to show it to Lena.A few minutes later he heard a noise coming from the hallway. He walked towards their bedroom and saw her changing into her pajamas.

He leaned up against the door. "Hey beautiful."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Stop it."

"Why. I'm serious. You are absolutely breathtaking."

Lena blushed. "Well you have to say that."

Winn replied, "Doesn't make it any less true. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A bit more tired than usual I'm probably gonna eat something and go to bed soon."

"Okay. But before you do, I want to show you something."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. follow me"

Lena followed Winn until they got to the guest room and stopped. He turned around and smiled, "I hope you like it."

He opened the door and Lena walked in. Her jaw dropped. The walls were painted a sky blue and a mahogany crib was set up in one corner of the room. There was a changing table set up in the room as well with a tiny bookshelf against the wall with children's books. There was a rocking chair set by the crib which also had a big teddy bear inside it. There were also toys everywhere and a framed maternity photo of the two of them hanging on the wall. Lena was speechless.

"I finished it shortly before you got home. What do you think?"

"It's amazing!" Lena was still in shock, "What inspired you to do all this?"

"Well we have a little under two months left so I figured now is better than later."

Lena turned to him and smiled, "I absolutely love it Winn. Thank you."

Winn smiled back, "I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna go fix something for you to eat." He kissed her briefly and left.

Lena looked down to her stomach, "You don't even know how luck you are. You're gonna have an amazing dad."

* * *

"What about Simon?"

"Hm."

"He needs a name Winn." Lena was browsing through names in a baby book.

"Okay. How about Michael?"

"I knew a Michael once. He was a dick."

Winn laughed. "Alexander"

Lena deadpanned "Like my brother. I think not."

Winn apologetically replied, "I'm such a idiot I forgot. I just think of him as Lex."

Lena was silent for a bit. "Oh! How about Sebastian. Sebastian Schott. I like how that sounds."

Winn contemplated for a second, "How about Sebastian Lionel Schott. He needs a middle name."

"Seriously?"

"I mean if it's okay with you. I know how much your dad meant to you and I though this could be a way for him to live on."

Lena hugged him immediately. She had tears in her eyes, "thank you. This means so much to me."

Winn smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. And I love you." Lena kissed Winn.

They stayed wrapped in each other arms. Enjoying some of the few moments they had left together before their son arrived.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review**


End file.
